Lake Vostok
by IhugNico
Summary: A short drabble about Lake Vostok, and how I don't approve of their drilling, kind of. IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! I GAURANTEE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!


Antarctica sat down in the snow, watching a rookery of penguins playing. His own penguin, Pengu, sat by his side, quietly eating a rather large fish he had caught. Antarctica sighed, hugging his legs, he laid back in the snow, colorblind eyes staring at the sky, the a darker shade of grey than his own eyes. He sighed, closing them, white hair and skin blending into the snow. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard boots crunching in the snow beside him. He flickered open his eyes and looked up. Some one was staring down at him, smiling. Antarctica tried to figure out who it was, short silvery hair, a round face, rather prominent nose.

"Hello, Антарктида*" Russia said, still smiling.

Antarctica blinked, sitting up, slightly scared. Couldn't he just be left alone? "H-Hi, Russia. W-What b-brings you h-here?"

Russia smiled, he found Antarctica's stuttering funny. "Well, you see, Andy, if I may call you that, I've come here to talk to you about something."

Antarctica stood up, Russia was slightly irratated that Antarctica was taller than him, slightly so, but still. "W-What is it?"

Russia continued to smile that childish grin of him, "Well, I have been thinking about something."

Antarctica blinked, "And what's that?"

"I've been thinking I want to make a claim to you." Russia stated, all while smiling.

Antarctica's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest, "C-claim?"

Russia nodded, "Da, and then you'll become one with mother Russia."

Antarctica whined, "S-sorry to break this to you, Russia, b-but that's against the treaty."

Russia's smile dropped a bit, "Oh, is that so?"

Antarctica nodded, "It says that no new claims can be made."

Russia narrowed his eyes, "I see..." he mumbled. Then he regained his smile, "But, that wasn't the only thing I came here for."

Antarctica blinked, "Huh?"

Just as he said that, there was a yell in Russian. Russia looked up over a large mound of snow and yelled something back, then turned to Antarctica. "Why don't I show you?"

Antarctica's walked timidly behind Russia, climbing up over the hill. There were a few people sitting around something, one looked up when he heard the two nations approaching. They appeared to be looking at a hole in the ice. One of the men looked up, "We found the lake, should we get the equipment out?"

Russia nodded, "Da."

The men hurried away toward a boat that Antarctica hadn't even noticed until now. "L-lake?"

Russia smiled again, "Da! We found a lake, we want to drill down and take samples from it. We will call it Vostok."

Antarctica's face paled, "D-drill?"

The men came back, this time carrying various equipment, and yes, a drill. Russia nodded, smiling. There was a grinding noise and Antarctica screamed, collasping to his knees and clutching at his chest. It hurt, why did it hurt so much? The men paused, staring at him, wide-eyed. Russia himself was slightly shocked too, but not because he had experienced pain when they started drilling, because he never knew Antarctica could yell that loud. The closest thing to a yell he ever heard from the boy was a whisper-yell similar to Canada.

Russia went over to him, looking down at Antarctica, who was still gasping. "Interesting." he mumbled. He turned to the men, "Do it again."

Even though they didn't want to, the men started up the drill again. Antarctica screamed and writhed on the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" The men immediately stop, staring at Antarctica.

Russia kneeled down, holding Antarctica's chin and making him look at him. His grey eyes were cloudy, like he was barely seeing Russia. Russia smiled, "Well, even though I can't have you, it seems I can still play with you." He dropped Antarctica, and he fell to a heap on the ground.

Russia stood up, "Continue on!" he said, walking away from Antarctica. Again, the agonizing pain returned in his chest. He screeched, and his vision started going blurry and fading to black. The last thing he saw before passing out was the smiling face of Russia, but now it was evil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was written because I don't exactly approve of what they're doing down there. People say it's cool, but when I read the article, it seems they're doing more harm then help. <strong>_

_**Review!**_


End file.
